


Juleka the Fashion Queen

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juleka the Fashion Queen [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, Humor, Juleka Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette discovered that Juleka used to like fashion.





	1. Chapter 1

Juleka was walking to the cemetery.

Juleka was designing a dress.

Juleka walked home from a cemetery.

And she fell alsleep.

The next day Juleka walked to school.

Marinette said "Hey Juleka"

Juleka let out a squeal "Marinette"

"My friends and I are gonna hang out after school"

Juleka blushed as she rubbed her arm.

"Uh yes I would hang out"

"Well Chloe make fun of the girls since kindergarten"


	2. Chapter 2

Juleka said "Once upon a time there was a little girl who used to like fashion but she went dark. The End."

Rose said "Wow I don't know you have a origin story"

Juleka sighed "Whatever you do don't tell anyone"

Rose nodded

Juleka facepalmed

Clock transition

Chloe said to Sabrina "Did you hear Juleka used to love fashion until one tragic day the rich girls makes fun of her which cause her to be dark!"

Sabrina gasped "It reminds me of a novel that I'm reading"

Chloe said "Oh please! Juleka seen scary things"


End file.
